


Lay Me Down

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe goes on his mission to find the map to Luke Skywalker and you have to deal with the fact that you might lose him during this mission.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	Lay Me Down

It was another night where you cried yourself to sleep. Ever since Poe left for his solo mission, you turned into a complete mess. You had faith in him and believed he could do it, it’s just you were scared. You don’t know what you would do if something happened to him. Then you heard the news. This didn’t help your situation at all. Poe was captured by the First Order.

* * *

Poe tried to stay as positive as possible, but this interrogation was wearing him out. His thoughts then drifted to you, his precious Y/N. It was late. He figured you’d be in bed right now. Man, he hoped that one day he’ll be there with you again. He hoped to be right next to you once more.The times were getting harder and darker, but you were his light in this darkness. He loved you so much. You were perfect to him. He loved holding you and you holding him in the night. Your skin was so soft and your touch so soothing. He missed you so much right now. Words can’t even explain how much he was missing you right now. Poe felt the tears starting to run. His head starting to feel like it was about to explode. Poe’s head then hit against the metal head restraint. 

“Interesting.” Kylo Ren’s robotic voice brought Poe back to the current reality, “This person means a great deal to you,” the Knight of Ren paced the interrogation room, “-it’d be a shame if they were to face the same fate as you." 

"Don’t you dare!” Poe screamed.

“I won’t have to,” Kylo stopped in front of Poe, “if you tell me where the map to Skywalker is.” Silence, “Very well.” Kylo left the room without another word.

* * *

You walked up to General Leia, “Any sign of him yet?”

“I’m afraid not.” Your shoulder slumped in response. Leia noticed this, “Y/N, he’ll be fine. He’s strong, he’s brave, and he has you waiting here for him." 

"Thank you, General. I really am trying to stay hopeful. It’s just so hard. I haven’t even told him I loved him. What if I missed my chance?" 

Leia put a hand on your shoulder, "You won’t.”

* * *

Luck was definitely on Poe’s side. A rogue stormtrooper helped him escape! Both of them barely got out from the First Order’s grasp, but they did it! But the crash left him very battered and sore. He couldn’t get up. Again, luck was on his side. The Resistance found him. He winced as he was taken onboard and prayed that Finn would be okay. Now his thoughts went back to you. He could finally be with you again. 

* * *

When you heard the news, you ran as fast as you could to the medibay. You quickly asked where Poe was and dashed when the nurse pointed where you can find him. You stopped abruptly and tried catching your breath as your eyes laid on him. He was asleep. He had a few cuts on his face, but he was fine. Poe, your Poe, was back. You cautiously crept onto the bed and laid next to him holding him. You leaned your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes while listening to his little snores. 

A couple hours later, Poe woke up, but couldn’t move. He turned to see you asleep by his side holding onto him like he would slip away. He smiled to himself and kissed your head. 

“Don’t scare me like that again,” You mumbled with your eyes still closed.

“I’m sorry. I won’t.”

“I love you, Poe. Please, don’t do this to me again.”

Poe smiled, “I’m right here and always will be by your side. I love you Y/N, so much.” He put his arms around you and held onto your sleeping form grateful that he’s laying by your side once more.


End file.
